Right Now All I can Do Is Adore You
by MizzieArisa
Summary: Yuki decides to stay with Zero instead of leave with Kaname. Will this cause her great depression to where she won't leave her room, or will she use Zero as her new flame? ZeroXYuki
1. Chapter 1

_**Thanks for reading my Vampire Knight Fan Fiction!**_

_**This is my very first fan fiction so hopefully you will like it! ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters.**_

_**Warning: This chapter is a little Kaname-obsessed. Please excuse me for that *grins sheepishly* I just love him!**_

**1. Yuki's POV**

I stared at the small, beautiful rose enclosed in the glass container as I held it carefully in my ivory hand. The rose opened only once a year and than wilts. Kaname-senpai preserved it for me so it wouldn't wilt and never again rise. I remember when he gave this to me—this beautiful rare rose. That was before my memories returned to me.

I still feel a little guilty that I did not flee with Kaname-senpai. I separated myself from him because Zero might need me in the future. So here I stay, at Cross Academy, blending with the day class. Thank goodness only little of them knew what had happened to the night class and what I am. Zero and Headmaster Cross have helped me keep this secret.

My eyes remained on the delicate details of the preserved rose. Kaname-senpai. My brother. My lover. I wondered how he was without me. This little rose is all I have left of him. I felt a small bit of moisture welling up on my eyelids. Kaname-senpai. Kaname-senpai. The moisture instantly turned into crystalline tears rolling down my cheeks. How much exactly will I miss him?

A loud rapping on my dorm door brought me out of my sorrowful musing. "Ah, who is it?" I asked, just barely loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Your father… Open up!" sounded Headmaster Cross's voice. I still couldn't believe that he insists on calling himself my father even after I regained my memories.

Though, I quickly hid the preserved rose under my pillow, just barely realizing I hadn't slept that night. I froze, now having knowledge of how tired I was.

I quickly unfroze to the rapping on the door. I rushed to the door and opened it slightly enough for the headmaster to see me but not my unused bed. I looked up to that goofy grin of his. "Good Morning, Yuki!" he said in his silly voice tone.

"M-morning, Headmaster…" I greeted back, sleepily. I held in a yawn. He would go super-obsessive if he found out I didn't sleep at all last night. "what're you doing here, so early in the morning…?"

"Eh? Early? You've woken up very late, Yuki! You missed two classes all ready! I've come to wake you!"

I blinked. How could it be late? I looked out the window, and for sure, there was the present daylight. "B-but I can almost swear…" I trailed off in confusion.

"Well, I'm letting you off this time, but you're already missing school! So hurry up and get ready, Yuki Cross or you'll…"

"IT'S KURAN!" I interrupted, at the top of my voice. "My last name is Kuran! Like Kaname-senpai! I wanted to go with him! I didn't want to stay! I didn't mean to! Plus, the only person that wants me here is you!"

He looked somewhat hurt, so I turned away. I couldn't believe I said that to the headmaster.

"It's true, I want you here." I felt him give me a loving hug. "But I'm not the only one. Kiryu-kun and Yori-chan and all your friends in the Cross Academy day class all want you here too, Yuki."

I turned around to look at him. "Zero wants me here?"

"He may not show it well, Yuki, but Kiryu-kun cares a lot about you, even if you are a vampire."

I smiled. "Now get out! I need to get dressed for my classes!" I nudged him a little and he left.

Sighing in relief, I hurried to my bed and grabbed my preserved rose. Giving it one last hug, I put it on my bed and grabbed my uniform. I hastily slipped out of my light green night-gown and slid on my undershirt, skirt, stockings, and over shirt, stuffing my feet into my shoes and tying them. Then I walked out of my small dorm, bag slung over my shoulder.

Once I stepped out, I heard a deep, hateful voice. "Missing your first two classes again, Yuki?"

_**-chapter 1 end-**_


	2. Realization

Heh Heh sorry about the long LONG wait… I had some internet problems… but anyway here is chapter 2 of 'Right Now, All I Can Do Is Adore You'

Zero's POV

Yuki turned around to look at me. "Z-zero… you have no place to talk! Look, here you are, missing your classes, the same as me!"

"Hmph..." I narrowed my eyes. _Why did she choose me over Kaname? Why didn't she just leave..?_ I thought. Every time I see her I have a temptation to pull out the _Bloody Rose_ and shoot her. She's a vampire. For worse, she's a _pureblood_ vampire. She doesn't belong among humans. Neither does the rest of her kind. I clear my mind. Maybe she was the same old Yuki and she didn't change as much as I'd thought. Maybe she's still the girl who I love more than my own life. I reminded myself: _She's a pureblood_. I shook my head.

Yuki looked at me with a hint of anger. Was anger even possible for her? It didn't look it, since her face looked like a childish pout. How beautiful it looked on her though…

_No,_ I said in my mind. I turned from Yuki coldly and began to walk away. "Zero..?" she called after me.

"Go to class, Yuki… I'll come when I feel like it…" I said it a bit harshly, because even _I_ could hear venom it my voice. I didn't allow her to protest or even reply. I headed down the hallway toward the stables. I could almost feel Yuki's stare on my back until I got from her view. Then I heard the _clack, clack, clack_ of her shoes as she ran to her third hour.

I didn't turn around to check if she actually left, I just continued to the academy's stables. Was Yuki really all that different? I had no idea. But why do I still feel for her even if she is a vampire? I shook the thought out. Vampires are beasts disguised as human beings. Yuki was a vampire, but did that mean she, too, was a beast? I clenched my fists tightly. She could be.

I sped up. The sooner I get away, the sooner I'll stop thinking about her. I wanted to tell my mind to just shut up, but I couldn't. her being at Cross Academy still is what makes it worse. The same though from earlier came across me. _Why is she with me, not Kuran Kaname?_ It didn't make sense.

Slowly, I approached the stables and walked straight to Lily, the horse who guards my blood pills. I pet her for a moment, then searched the hay for my pack of pills. Grabbing them, I popped five or six into my mouth, only to cough two of them back up. I found a comfortable spot near Lily in the hay and waited for my tiredness to take over.

I finally came up with a good explanation to as why I care so much.

I love Yuki.

But the question is should I tell her? And if I do, when? Eventually, my sleepiness took me away from my thoughts. I finally had a break.

Should Zero tell Yuki he loves her? Should he hate or love her? Please review. I will try to make chapters longer, but I'm tired. Thanks for reading this. Oh and sneak peak for next chapter: a visit to the chairman results in a kiss (not from the chairman).


End file.
